Before Bella
by theworldisnotending
Summary: This is the story about what Edward's life is like before his love Bella came along. But he meets some very interesting situations. He is empty and is looking for more. Summary is kind of bad but story is really good!
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1: The Making

Okay this is my first FF ever! Please review and tell me your thoughts. So excited so here is the first chapter to Before Bella.

EDWARD'S Point of view

I was always cold, but the type of cold where your whole body burned from being so cold. It started at my fingertips a few days ago. It quickly spread throughout my arm all the way to my toes. It was an unpleasant sensation. Not that you could imagine me enjoying anything anymore! Well except for my beloved doctor: . He is practically my father now.

I also ached everywhere I guess losing my parents and having the Spanish influenza really can drive a person bonkers. Oh excuse my manners my name is Edward. I am 17 years old. I have the Spanish blahh blahh disease but half the country does to. So I don't feel that special. The nurses explain to me why im so achy and cold. But I really don't care because I know I'm not going to live for very long.

I heard the nurses talking in low whispers about how unlucky I am and how many wonderful suitors would have loved me. All because of my looks ughh sometimes I wish I looked like a normal person. I also know I'm different because I hear people talking when they're not actually saying the words out loud. Its quote a peculiar thing but it only happens for a few seconds at a time. IT SCARED ME TO DEATH! Before I can go on with my rant came in and shut the door.

This is odd I thought. never came to visit me during the day. Today he had a grim look on his face as if seeing me made him sick to his stomach. " Carlisle what's wrong?" Oh yeah he asked me to call him Carlisle, well at least when addressing him. He replied "Edward you know you are like a son to me and you know how sick you are." He toke a deep breath before continuing. " Well I haven't been completely honest about what exactly I am." Wait what is he talking about is he not human. What how is that possibly? He had said my name several times before capturing my attention again. " What do you mean Carlisle? Are you not human?" I murmured. " Edward if you would pay attention you would understand! Well I was human but was changed into a… vampire." After the realization hit me I went bug eyed. He still went on "Edward I know what your thinking but you have to believe me. Also I want you to live and the only way is for me to change you into a vampire. You would be my son."

It shocked me that he would want me as his son. I also wanted to live. So I agreed and he was shocked by my answer.

"Yes Carlisle I would love to be your son because I already consider you as my father. So do whatever you have to. I trust you."

His face broke out into a blasting 100-watt smile. "Great but I have to take you away from all the humans before I change you." I asked "Why?" He replied with a smirk. "Well because you will be making a lot of noise and once the change is done you will have an undying urge wait wrong word thirst for blood. But may I warn you I am not like many vampires." His smirk returned with that thought. " What I mean is that I don't drink Human blood only animal. Like a vegetarian if you know what I mean." He chuckles to himself. "So lets get you out of here Edward." He carried me as if I weighed nothing towards the exit at a very fast speed.

It almost made me puke but I hadn't been able to eat more than a few spoonfuls of pudding. Thank god for that! I hadn't noticed that we where in middle of the street going faster then a car. We where heading east towards the woods.

We traveled for about 20 minutes.

We came to a very spacious cabin. He set me down on a huge canopy bed. It was gold with a rustic tint to it. The cabin itself was amazing. It had an old timey feeling to it he said he would cook me a delicious last meal and turn me.

Okay I know its kind of short but my first chapter ever! Please R&R.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2:The Change**

Hey guys I know the first Chapter was short but I hope you liked it. Hope people are reading and reviewing. Please any comment is great if I'm doing anything wrong please give advice.

I had falling asleep after a wonderful last meal containing mashed potatoes, steak and green beans. The meat was the most delicious thing I had ever tasted. It was rare to ever get any meat because so many things were sick. But Carlisle said he hunted this himself.

I awoke to a burning sensation. It felt as if every cell was set on fire. I heard a blood curdling scream. I soon realized that the screaming was coming from me. The burning got worse spreading everywhere sending me into another screaming fit. I think I ripped the mattress to shreds through the breaks of my screams.

No wonder Carlisle wanted me out of the hospital.

The burning lasted for what felt like an eternity but in reality on a few days. Each day had been worse then the day before. The fire getting hotter and more intense making it unbearable to have any other thoughts that weren't revolving around how much I would want to die right now. Once it stopped Carlisle came into my now broken room and said we needed to go hunt.

********************The**************************

**********************Hunt************************

Once we got outside I took in our surroundings. We were in the middle of nowhere and it looked as if this place had never seen a human present ever. It was lush and wet. The trees were tall and smelled of pine and nature. I was guessing we were near the Canada border in its deep forest. It was beautiful and a there was a clear gray sky. I quickly scurried up a tall tree. It probably neared around 200 ft. I instantly reached the top. The view was incredible. I could see for miles. There was a clear lake a couple miles away. You could see a pack of deer roaming a nearby meadow. They smelled delicious.

The wind started to make the tree I was on sway. I also caught a whiff of a mouth watering smell. He turned around to see a mountain lion perched on a high rock about 30 ft away. I saw food. My mouth curled into what I can only imagine looked like a kid in a candy store.

I had a burst of adrenaline pound through my veins. I could almost taste the metallic blood in my mouth. The thirst for it made me crazy!

I scrunched in like a cat ready to pounce. I heard a slight chuckle down below me.

I looked down slightly to see Carlisle looking at me with a sly grin. Turning back towards the animal I spotted. I saw the innocence in its eyes, but I didn't care for the thirst had taken over my human emotions.

I jumped the thirty feet. It was easy for me but I couldn't fathom how I was capable of doing this.

I landed silently on top of the mountain lion. It had not been expecting this attack. It rolled on top of me. I felt no pain at all. But the force should have crushed me to death!

Managing to keep my arms around the beast I squeezed with all my force. The animals ribs seemed to have all cracked and dislocated themselves. I guess I haven't yet mastered the amount of strength I have. Oops. But the animal was down writhing in pain.

I almost felt bad at the pain it had to endure, but I would end the pain soon. My thirst was about to be quenched.

I sank my fangs into the beast neck. I was wonderful to be able to get rid of that annoying, pestering thirst that never seems to go away. The beast was soon dried out. I sighed still craving more. But I didn't have the urge to anymore which was a relief.

I hadn't noticed Carlisle in till he cleared his throat. Turning to look at him I saw a gigantic grin appear on his face. "Well done Edward you have exceed all expectations I had for you on your first hunt. Marvelous job!" He continued his congratulations but his lips weren't moving. "Carlisle why can I hear you when you are not talking? It is if I can hear what you are thinking!" I began to ponder this thought. Carlisle mouth turned into a grim line. " Well Edward it is very possible. You will learn that being a vampire can have pro's and con's. Some vampires also have other powers. Yours seem to be mind reading."

I gasped at the new knowledge given to me. "Carlisle will you explain all of this to me later? I hope you do because I am very confused. But also can we try my new found power out?" I asked this because I wanted to know the truth about my power. Carlisle responded with a slight nod. "Okay I'll think of something and you tell me what it is. Okay?" I responded with a croak. "Yes"

His face started scrunching up as if he was trying to figure out a math problem. Then I heard it as if he shouted it. "TACOS!" I looked at him and said "Is that really all you can come up with Carlisle? Tacos. That's the best you could come up with? Haha hilarious." He said with a slight grin "Well I'm not very good under pressure. But at least we know one thing."

"You can read minds."


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3: Adding a new member

**Okay guys I hate how short my chapters are but they look really long on word! But one of my new years resolutions is to write longer chapters. Please review if you guys like it or don't like it. Criticism needed! So here is the next chappie. (I read that used in another fanfic thought it was hilarious.) This chapter is about Edward and his power and a new family member added.**

Carlisle had me during all sort of mind exercises. And I thought reading minds was going to be fun. But nooooooooo I have to wake up and read Carlisle's mind just to start my day.

He would never talk out loud when he had a question or comment. At first when he asked me a question I could only hear when he was a few feet away. But everyday he could move a few feet away from me and still ask me a question and I could respond with ease.

"Edward your talent is quite useful. I haven't had to talk out loud for three months! It feels like yesterday when you had your first hunt. My boy has grown so fast." Carlisle talked in his mind with pride. "But I have to go back to work. So you are going to get better at controlling your thirst so you may join me in front of a human and not turn into a bloody murder in front of them. Understand me?" I rolled my eyes as I spoke into his mind. "Yes Carlisle I will not murder an innocent human just for the kick of it! I am not an animal you know! I hope you can trust that not every whiff of blood gets me going." I continued with a huff " You should just go back to work I can handle myself out here for a few weeks. We are running out of money anyway. So on you go. Go save people's lives."

******************Carlisle's Work*****************************

Carlisle's point of view

Gosh after three months of smelling then same thing it was a good feeling to get a whiff of human blood. Even though I had never tasted the sweet tanginess of the rich red liquid. The smell didn't leave much to the imagination. I could only imagine the satisfaction of the thirst being gone after feeding on a human. But I will never know, because I will never an innocent soul just for my satisfaction. I guess the horrible infection passed because there were barely any sick people at the hospital. But the morgue was jam-packed. They're where many babies in there that made my heart break.

They didn't really need me at the moment. So I decided to pay my respects to the dead. The elevator toke forever to reach

My floor and then go down to the basement.

I could tell that at this level that it was a very cold and dark space. If I was still human I would be scared to death. But I soon passed through the sealed doors. The smell was horrible. It consisted of clotted blood and dead fruit. It made me gag.

I started my way toward what looked to be large file cabinets. When I was a few feet away I noticed that on one of examining tables there was a small petite body. I smelled flowing blood, I could also hear a very faint heartbeat.

I couldn't believe they hadn't made sure this patient was dead. I picked up her charts and read the purpose of "death." She had supposedly jumped of a high cliff out towards the Oregon coast. I also saw that she had a newborn a few months ago, but the baby boy had died a few hours after birth. There was unknown father and signs of depression.

I looked under the cover and saw the most beautiful person I had ever seen. Her hair was a light brown with honey streaks in it. Her mouth looked incredible soft and soft but strong features. I opened her eyes which where a soft gray.

I had fallen in love with this barely alive human. I swore that I would never change anyone without his or her consent. But she was going to die. I had to save this fallen angel. She I bit her.

Her blood tasted weak almost like water. Her heartbeat was almost non-existent until I bit her. Her heart was racing and her eyes where moving rapidly behind her closed eyelids. I picked her up I started to run.

She weighed close to nothing. So it was a breeze to carry her. She was changing really fast I wouldn't be surprised if she was a brand new newborn by the time we reached Edward. EDWARD. His presence had just appeared in my mind! I hope he's strong enough to be around a new human and that he understood why I did this.

The cabin was in view after a few hours of running. I sent a thought to Edward asking where he was. I guess he heard because as soon as Esme and I reached the threshold he was pulling open the door.

********************Line Break********************************  
**************************************************************

Edward's point of view

When heard Carlisle's voice in my head it sounded frantic. Soon I smelled an unfamiliar scent. Almost as if the subsistence was made of water.

I hurried toward the door ready to face what was ahead. When I opened the door I couldn't believe my eyes.

There was Carlisle with a….. Human!


End file.
